


Hands Off

by iamtherealbork



Series: Drabbles by Bork [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Daddy Kink, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherealbork/pseuds/iamtherealbork
Summary: Prompt:Steve sees his two babies having fun at the club and gets jealous.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Drabbles by Bork [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922344
Kudos: 83





	Hands Off

Everyone is dancing along to the music in the club that night. Everyone is having fun but you're blind if you don't notice the 2 twinks in the middle of the dancefloor. Both of them are brunette. One has curly hair and looks like an innocent cherub while the other one looks like a wild devil. 

Everyone is staring at them, whether they're straight, gay or somewhere in between, they cant help but stare, but the 2 aren't focused on anything else but the music. 

At the bar, there is a beautiful man that's twice the size of everyone in there. He's got long dirty blonde hair and a full beard that you cant help but imagine what it would feel like on your neck or in between your thighs. 

Just like the rest of the patrons at the club, hes staring at the 2 ~~incubi~~ angels shaking their hips. A very busty woman that's obviously attracted to him, struts up to him.

"Hey, are you having fun?" she drawls out. He doesn't even bother looking at her when he responds.

"I'm great. Enjoying the view." She follows his line of sight and sees the 2 boys doing body shots off of each other and knew that they don't play on the same team.

"They sure are a sight, aren't they. Everybody's been staring at those 2 for the past 30 minutes." Steve isnt paying attention to the woman talking to her and offers her a simple hum. During the time she was talking to him, 2 guys waltz up to the gorgeous young men. A flash of hot rage passes through him. Jealousy. He stands up and unapologetically pushes the woman away, not even giving her a second glance to see if she was okay. 

Steve starts walking towards the four and everyone can see the anger in his eyes and get out of the way. He stands behind the 2 boys that have to be the prettiest people he's met in his life. One of the bastards puffs out his chest and try to intimidate Steve, even if Steve stands tall above all of them.

"Hey back off, asshole, we were here first." Steve just grins slowly and puts his arms around the two brunettes. The two cuddle up close to him and bask in his warmth. "Is that right? What do you think, baby boys? Should I leave you guys alone?"

"No, daddy."

"Please stay, daddy"

The two immediately run away when they realized what was going on.

"Can we leave, daddy? Dancing with Bucky made me so hot" The other one snorts.

"Come on, Petey, you've been hard when you first noticed that people were staring at us. Especially when you saw that bartender grope his dick in front of us."

Steve growls and pulls them out of the club to get to the car. "You two liked the attention, huh? Listen here, the moment we get home I'm going to wreck the both of you so hard you won't ever forget who you belong to. I'm going to mark the two of you all over. Nobody will ever look at the two of you without knowing exactly who you belong to."

**Author's Note:**

> Come join our Marvel server and talk about all kinds of ships!
> 
> https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f


End file.
